


Visiting Clan (On Hold)

by Lizziebug123



Category: Saphael - Fandom, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Clan bonds, M/M, Malec and Saphael are close friends, Protective Raphael, SimonxAlec bromance, Sort of AU, badass magnus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7272166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizziebug123/pseuds/Lizziebug123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The LA clan is coming for a visit and the clan tries to keep Simon from getting hurt knowing the visiting clans history.  Will the clan be able to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Greetings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work and will be in two parts. Happy Reading!

Simon watched from afar as the vampires living in the Hotel Dumort prepared to receive guests. While it was common for the Hotel to have meetings with other clans , most clans preferred to return home. Simon was still shocked that the Los Angeles clan decided to stay for the day , even though the New York Clan was willing to have the high warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane - an old friend of the clan- send them home through a portal.

Simon usually stayed in his room when other clans came to the hotel, so it came as a surprise when his sire,and leader of the clan , Raphael told him he would be joining the rest of the vampires in the meeting. The others had been shocked as well considering that Simon was the clans baby. He was only a fledgling, having not completed a year as a vampire; and the clan was very protective of him. While the clan was protective, Raphael was extremely protective of his fledgling. No one in New York dared mess with Simon in fear of Raphael. The clan never let him out of their sight and was hardly aloud around the visiting clans in fear of Simon being attacked. When Simon asked Raphael why he was coming Raphael being his stubborn self only replied “because I said so”.

This was the only reply he got from anyone and he could tell his clan was hiding something. So as he stood their watching them all scurry around trying to finish in time he quietly sped off to the hotels library. Walking in he silently closed the door and went in each of anything related to the visiting clan. It took about twenty minutes for Simon to find anything on the clan, and when he did he was shocked. The book was old and yet new all at the same time. The first few pages looked ancient, but as he went deeper into the book the pages began to look newer. As he scanned through the pages one thing kept surfacing.

_A fledgling had been found tortured hours after the Los Angeles clan left a treaty signing in Virginia._

_A fledgling was found beaten a day after the Los Angeles clan left a clan visit in Oregon._

_A fledgling was found injured on the roof right before dawn the day after a treaty signing in Florida._

All the reports came back the same, inconclusive. There was never any proof that the Los Angeles clan was at fault. That must have been the reason why Raphael wanted me at the meeting. “I see you have been doing some research, care to share what you have learned?” the unmistakable voice said from the doorway.

Simon turned to look at the Spanish vampire standing in the doorway. “That by tomorrow morning I'll be in the infirmary.” Simon said trying to hide the fear of what he had just learned.Raphael being Raphael saw right through the facade.

“Simon, I promise you that you will not be in that infirmary tomorrow. You know as well as I do that no one would dare lay a finger on you.”

“Why is that?” Simon asked.

“You know why Simon. As well as the whole clan.” Raphael says walking closer to Simon. “Hell the whole city knows. You are my fledgling and my partner. No one would dare touch you.” Raphael then closes the distance between them and kisses Simon.

Time seemed to stop for the two vampires as they held eachother . That is until Lily came barging in, and time sped back up. “ Guys sorry to bother you but their here.” She says.

Simon had never seen Lily look so worried in the past months as he did now. Simon and Raphael had never broadcasted their relationship. The only people who knew were the clan and the important people in their lives, and Simon didn't want to run the clan and Raphael respected that.The clan treated Simon with the same respect but Simon liked being the clans baby. Very few clans knew of their relationship and that was how they liked it. The Los Angeles clan would be treated no differently. If they saw Simon and Raphael then they saw them.

So instead of walking down and greeting the visiting clan as two leaders, Simon went down with Lily the second in command and best friend of Raphael. Simon could tell that his clan was on edge the second he walked into the room. They all followed Simons every movement as he walked side by side with Lily until she stopped beside Raphael in front of the visiting clans leader and the twenty or so visiting clan members. Simon the took a step back and watched silently as Raphael welcomed the visitors. Once the greetings came to a close Raphael and Lily showed the visiting members to their rooms and Simon headed straight for the kitchen.

                           ~~~~

He sat on the kitchen counter playing on his phone and drinking a bloodymary. Other clan members came in out saying hi to Simon and asking if he wanted to play with the other members but he wasn't feeling it today. But that didn't stop his friends from keeping an extremely close eye on him. If it wasn't Stan it was Eric watching him and they never let Simon out of their sights. Simon understood of course. He was the baby of the clan and they all felt protective of him.

So far Simon hadn't seen any of the visitors walking around the hotel, until the only moment when he was alone. Simon was heading for his and Raphael’s room when he ran into one. He was taller than Simon , but other than that he didn't look like a fledgling torturer.

“Sorry, didn't see you their.” Simon said trying to lighten the mood a bit.

“No worries. But where were you off to in such a hurry fledgling?” the man asked stepping closer causing Simon to take a step back.

“Um… my room. Yah my room, I could seriously use a nap. Being a vampire is harder than it looks in the movies.” Simon says silently praying that someone will come save him. Simon tried the sire link but for some reason it was blocked. Safe to say Simon was freaking out,even more so when three other visitors came out of nowhere. Simon was going to be in so much trouble when Raphael finds out he left the safety of his clan members.


	2. Surviving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon really wants a knight in shining right about now.
> 
> (Sorry bad with summaries )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it just me or does it seem short. Like no matter how many times I write this it just looks short. Sorry if it is.

When given the options of fight or flight Simon had always been the person to choose fledgling flight. But with the four vampires surrounding him Simon realised that flight would no longer be an option. In the months he lived in the Hotel Dumort Simon had learned that this floor was hardly used. Raphael and Simon's room was on this floor along with a few other guest rooms; so ultimately this hallway was never used and Simon had no hope of having a savior. Suddenly they leaped at Simon and Simon felt a prick on his neck. Suddenly everything went grey. 

* * *

 

Simon awoke groggily and with a raging headache. he lifted his head out of its uncomfortable position and saw only stars. he tried to stand up from the hard wooden chair only to be kept sitting by a burning sensation around his wrists. 

" I wouldn't move if I were you. "

" Your concern for my well-being is touching. " Simon said sarcasm lacing every word. He looked at the man who was the first vampire to approach him at the hotel. 

_The hotel._

_The clan._

_Raphael_. 

" Where am I? " Simon asked slightly starting to hyperventilate.

" Far from home fledgling.Now let's begin." He said then slammed his fist into Simon's jaw. 

The torture slowly progressed from punches to knives. The man taking his time as he slowly carved words and lines across every inch of Simon. For reasons unknown by Simon he just wasn't healing. He just sat there staring at the sky. Over time Simon just blanked out. Nothing mattered to him anymore. He just let his mind drift back to the hotel. Back to Raphael. 

When the sun began to rise the man stopped and dragged him into a shed that was on the roof. They left him in their all day with no windows (thankfully). But when the sun set he was roughly pulled out of the shed and the torture began again.

* * *

 

Raphael had never been to a more boring meeting. It had lasted for hours and all he wanted to do was go back to the room and curl up with his fledgling. He walked down the hallway to tired to bother with vamp speed. The minute he had walked down the hallway he knew that something was wrong. Simon scent was faint, to faint. He quickly ran to their room only to find it empty. He tried to reach out through the mate bond but it was as if it hadn't existed. There was no link.

Then all he could see was red. He tore the room apart trying and failing to keep his rage in check. When he finally got his anger under control he called a clan meeting. 

* * *

 

"You will search every inch of this hotel. Every fucking inch. Am I clear." The clan members quickly nodded their heads, happy to help, and extremely worried about Simon. 

"Why? He's just a fledgling. Who cares if he dies." Someone from the visiting clan asked. Raphael looks at the man then quickly slams him against the wall fangs bared. 

"They will look for him because he is their leader and my mate. Now have I made myself clear." The man quickly nodded and Raphael through him to the floor. " While your searching for Simon, I want guards to escort the LA clan to the cells. None of them are allowed to leave the hotel."

"Now wait a minute, " but is quickly shut up by two guards and dragged out of the room along with the others. Raphael then leaves to make a phone call to a certain warlock. 

* * *

 

“ Ok, guys… think about this.You don't want to hurt me.” Simon pleaded. The men just continued to move closer each having a weapon to beat Simon with. Simon was now completely out of options and covered in his own blood.

 

“And why is that fledgling?” one of them said moving even closer.

 

“Maybe because you don't want to lose your head.” a voice said from behind the group of men. Simons head whipped up looking to see his savior. And their he stood in all his glory. Magnus.

 

He was in a particularly sparkly out fit. His jacket was covered in glitter and his hair had blue tips. But yet he looked layed back wearing no eye makeup and to be completely honest Simon liked him better with the makeup. It just seemed more… Magnus. Simon never thought he'd be so happy to see the warlock. As soon as they had surrounded him, they had backed up. The fear in their eyes as they looked at the warlock meant one thing. They weren't supposed to be caught.

 

“Did you really think you could harm Simon, and not be caught? Where you really think you could get away with harming a clan leader?” Magnus asked looking genuinely curious. Magic was coming off of him in waves and Simon could feel the power radiating from him and if he could feel it then he knew his attackers could to.

 

“ Cla-Clan leader?” one of them stumbled. “How is that possible? He's just a fledgling.”

  
“Because he's **mine**.”


	3. The Rescuing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Sageg16 , ElleNoak , thatbloodyines , christinawithav , MageMani , TylerVy , and Child_of_Darkness69  
> You all inspired me to write more and for that I dedicate my favorite chapter so far to you. And for everyone else you should check out their accounts. Some of them have written amazing stories and others have amazing bookmark lists.

Simon had never seen Raphael look as terrifying as he did in that moment. His fangs were bared and his eyes were dark, almost black. The men who were about to beat Simon shook in their spots. None daring to move in fear of being attacked. Raphael walked towards them, his feet didn't make a sound and Magnus had begun to release his magic having the blue mist intertwine itself with Raphael's movements. Simon watched as Raphael circled the men hissing every one in a while fake pouncing causing the men to jump and whimper. As if something clicked in Raphael's mind, he pounced taking each vampire down. He showed no mercy. Clawing and biting them, Simon knew none of those vampires would get out unscathed. Each time he beat one Magnus was their to put magical restraints on them. Each one went down without much effort from Raphael. Simon was in awe of how swiftly and quietly Raphael took down the vampires. And when the last one dropped Raphael hadn't a single scratch on him. Raphael stood their for a second admiring his work until he went to Simon and untied him. When Simon tried to stand up his legs immediately gave out and Raphael was quick to catch him. Simon was so tired. He felt his eyes slowly closing and tried to stay awake but he just couldn't. His eyes closed and he drifted off into the safety of darkness.

* * *

Magnus had to keep Raphael from falling when Simon passed out. Magnus had never in all his years seen a vampire this beaten. Simon had cuts all along his arms and chest . His hair and face was covered with dried blood and his lip was busted. But the most alarming was that he wasn't healing, and from the look on Raphael's face he noticed to. Magnus quickly opened a portal to his apartment and let Raphael walk through with the fledgling in his arms. Before Magnus could step through he had to deal with the idiots who dared to stand against Raphael. So Magnus shut the portal to his home and opened another to the Hotel Dumort. As soon as it opened guards stepped through to retrieve the soon to be dead restrained vampires. Magnus nodded at the guards and closed the portal after they dragged the prisoners through the portal. Magnus found it amusing that the guards dragged them because he knew that they could have carried them with little to no effort.  He opened another portal to his apartment and stepped into chaos.

* * *

Raphael was running all over the apartment, grabbing supplies and searching for Magnus' stash of blood bags that he kept in case something like this happened.  When he had first arrived Alec had greeted him and shown him to their guest room. Raphael had gently laid him on the bed and went in search of what he knew Simon needed. When Magnus finally showed, Raphael and Alec were rummaging through the kitchen hectically looking for the blood supply.

"Magnus! Dios, what took you so long? And where the hell is your blood supply!" Raphael yelled as he moved on to another cupboard. 

"The cupboard next to the fridge is a magic ice box."

"Okay, well do we need anything else."

"Yes."

"What?"

"This" Magnus said and with a snap of his fingers and Raphael was passed out on the floor.

"What the hell Magnus! Why did you do that?" Alec asked as he picked up Raphael and laid him on the couch.

"This isn't going to be easy and I cant have Raphael around Simon when I do this. When I heal him he's going to be in a lot of pain and I really like my head to be intact don't you." Magnus said adding that last sentence trying to lessen the tension in the room; and with that he went to the guest room to begin.

Alec sat in the living room across from Raphael for hours listening to Simon's screams. With each hour Alec's heart felt like it was breaking. Simon had grown on Alec in the past few months. After everyone left for Idris, Alec and Simon were the only ones left of their group. They quickly became close friends and they spent a lot of time together. Hearing Simon in pain was killing him, and now he understood why Magnus had knocked out Raphael. After six hours Simon's screams stopped.

* * *

Simon had never felt so sore in his life. His arms felt like they were covered in thick heavy cement, and he couldn't lift them. Then his head was pounding and Simon thought it might explode. He couldn't open his eyes but he could here someone talking to him. "Simon, mi amor..." _Raphael ._  "You need to wake up. I cant live without you. I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you. I'm a terrible mate." Slowly Simon felt himself start to drift off. He tried to stay awake he wanted to hear more. Tell Raphael he didn't blame him. That he loved him and that he was okay. But as quickly as he awoke he slipped back into oblivion. Simon constantly had dreams when slipping in and out of consciousness. Mainly about the nights he and Raphael would lay in their room and cuddle on the bed while reading or watching television. And how Raphael would curl up on Simon's lap and sit their for hours not doing anything but listen to Simon talk. Then about the times Raphael had to go away on business and wouldn't be home for weeks, and Simon would wear Raphael's jackets or sweatshirts to stop the ache in his chest from being away from his mate. 

After what seemed like forever, Simon finally awoke with the ability to open his eyes. And what he saw when he did broke his heart. Raphael was curled up in a chair next to his bed and looked like he was in hell. His hair was messy and he had dark bags under his eyes. But seeing Raphael in Simon's shirt and hoodie was the breaking point for Simon. Simon knew he had to have been out for a while if Raphael had begun to wear his clothes. Simon sat up and reached his arm out to touch his beautiful mate. The second Simon's hand came in contact with Raphael he was up and alert. When Raphael finally looked at Simon he began to cry. He was instantly in Simon's lap and hugging him. Raphael didn't say a word. He just sat in Simon's lap hugging him and nuzzling Simon's neck. They sat like that for awhile, Simon soothingly rubbing Raphael's back as Raphael cried in Simon's lap. And for those few hours Simon saw one of his favorite sides of Raphael. He got to see _his_  Raphael. 

 

 


End file.
